Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, power driven wheelchair designs in which the chair could be driven forwards or backwards. This obviates turning the chair in narrow passageways. It is preferable to have the drive wheels forward of the guide wheels for use on rough ground or uneven surfaces. The previous designs were applicable only to power driven chairs. In the conventional occupant driven or assistant driven chair a turning maneuver was required to reverse the direction of the wheelchair.